History of Istaria
The is a long and detailed one. This page contains a mostly-complete timeline of historical events in the land of Istaria. Credits * Original by Belisarius (2003.11.02) * Updated by Menkure Salitis (2005.09.04 - 2006.03.25) * Rewritten and Expanded by AmonGwareth (2006.05.18) * Updated by LaughingOtter (2008.10.15) Timeline A.R. = After Ritual B.R. = Before Ritual Age of the Dawn - 7,500 B.R.+ :8000 B.R. Drulkar, the First Dragon, leads his people from the Realm of Fire into the world of Istaria on the Prime. His people are Spirits of Fire, but they assume physical forms, that of a Dragon, in order to reside in this world. In the walls of the Volcano of Dralk he digs his lair and builds the Gate of Embers. He begins teaching other Dragons about lairshaping and about the world. In time, they build their own lairs in the walls of the volcano and in nearby hills. Age of the Gods - 5,000 B.R. - 7,500 B.R. :7500 B.R. The People of Drulkar begin calling their new city, Dralk. Dragons thrive in their new world and their numbers multiply. Drulkar, the First Dragon, passes through the Gate of Embers and leaves Istaria forever. He closes the Gate behind him, telling his people that they must learn how to re-open it themselves to be worthy of following him. :6102 B.R. Grand city of Palmyra is built amidst the tree-tops of Eastern Aradoth by the Dryad. :6099 B.R. The Elves, a peaceful people living beneath the great Dryad trees alongside the Satyr, are instructed in the Teachings of Alyssa by the Dryad. :6081 B.R. As a token of friendship and respect, the Dryad gift the Elves with the Tree of Life, also known as the Tree of Alyssa or Taniqel Tree. :6078 B.R. The city of Bachan is constructed along the southern shores of Eastern Aradoth by the Satyr. Its many temples, academies, libraries and gardens make it a place of music, learning, commerce, and a general worship of life. The Satyr are the main inhabitants, but other races such as the Elves, Dryad and others are often found there. :6012 B.R. The Elves, always eager to learn new ideas, learn how to build with stone as the Satyr do. Age of the Dragon - 600 B.R. - 5,000 B.R. :5000 B.R. Gemenoth, The Eldest, is the first to learn the secrets of the Gate of Embers and travel to the Realm of Fire to meet Drulkar. His quest grants him the Gift of Ancienthood and an honored place among Dragons. :4542 B.R. First teleport gate in Istaria is built in Dralk; Colony of Draak is founded :4404 B.R. The number of retired scholars and philosophers living in Draak prompts some parents to offer to pay for their hatchlings to be tutored there. The caretakers may be retired, but they are still dragons. The prestige of being tutored in Draak creates a swell of interest among affluent dragons, who wished their hatchlings to have the same advantages. A new academy is proposed by 4350 BR. :4337 B.R. The Academy of Draak is finished and opened to its first classes. :4121 B.R. The Academy of Draak expands and begins accepting all dragon hatchlings, regardless of wealth and social standing. The educators begin to quietly promote the idea that making donations to the Academy was a form of noblesse oblige and a sign of culture and refinement. The Academy quickly becomes very prosperous. :3102 B.R. The Elves leave the Dryad forests in the East and begin exploring south and west looking for a new home. They bring the Taniqel Tree and their knowledge of stone masonry with them. The reason for their departure is one of the most closely guarded secrets by both Elves, Dryads and Satyrs. :3077 B.R. The Elves discover the Selen Forest, a forest that was much larger in ancient times. There, along the southern shores of Western Aradoth near the Spiritous Swamp, they plant their trees and begin construction of a new home. :3038 B.R. The construction of the new Elven home is complete. The Taniqel Trees have been nurtured by the Elves using the magics of nature and have grown large and dense. The Elves call their new home Feladan and the new forest, the Feladan Forest. :2252 B.R. Nelthorr disovers the Dwarves and Gnomes. :2285 B.R. A brilliant but somewhat anti-social Saris named Galt forsakes his people and walks into the wilds south of Kion, looking for a place to experiment with new methods of building design and masonry. He is joined by a few other misfits in what is now Nuthala. :2252 B.R. Galt and his associates return to Kion and commence construction on a radically new project: a massive building of cut and fitted stone, towering over the adobe shacks and pavilions that made up Kion proper. It takes two years to complete and establishes the standard for Saris architecture and style. The building is still standing and today is home to the Kion Vault. :2249 B.R. Galt passes away and is buried in an unmarked grave, per his final request. :2123 B.R. The Dwarven city of Aughundell is founded on the slopes of Mt.Grenaden; The first king of the Dwarves, Grathmar I, is crowned. :2094 B.R. Gnomian city of Rachival is built with the assistance of their neighbors and friends to the south, the Dwarves. :1611 B.R. The Academy of Tinkerers is founded in Rachival by Gellis Fizzleton. :1255 B.R. The Dragon, Mellohndar, begins tutoring Nazderon in the ways of enlightenment :1225 B.R. Grand City of Mellohndar is founded by Nazderon the Mage in the western desert; Nazderon hires a number of Saris architects and construction engineers to design and oversee the construction of Mellohndar. Saris art and design elements become very trendy among the new aristocracy. :1152 B.R. Villagers of Kaiyar are turned to stone :1150 B.R. Nazderon goes to sleep and awaits the awakening of his bride :1051 B.R. Half-Giants from Trandalar begin raiding Kion and the human settlements along Dalimond Bay. Their massive longships are ideal for exploration as well as plunder, enabling the Trandalarans to send expeditions around the Dalimond Peninsula and even as far as the island of Dikaina. Trandalaran expeditions east from Trandalar encounter heavier ice floes, but are still able to map out most of the northern coast of both Western Aradoth and Eastern Aradoth. :1019 B.R. The grand city of Feladan is sacked and burned by Trandalaran raiders from the north. The Trandalarans attempt to use the Taniqel Tree to repair their ships, but its wood is naturally warped and resistant to their tools. In retaliation they burn much of the FeladanForest and scatter the remaining Elves. :1010 B.R. Feladan is rebuilt and the forest begins to grow back. :1007 B.R. Dwarves discover the Feladan Forest and begin using the wood of the Taniqel Tree for its highly resistant properties. It makes excellent crossbows and bolts as well as other wooden tools and implements. The Elves take great exception to this and fiercely defend their forest. The resulting battle, while small compared to the great battles of later centuries, is bloody and results in a Dwarven withdrawl from the forest. :1001 B.R. Emboldened by their previous success, a Trandalaran expedition returns to Feladan and sacks it again, once again burning it to the ground along with many of the newly grown trees. :992 B.R. Feladan is rebuilt, but the Elves built high walls to surround the city this time. The Spearman school is founded as the Elves observed first-hand the greater reach of the Trandalaran raiders. The wood of their spears is taken from the nearby SelenForest. :977 B.R. Kingdom of Barasavus founded in the eastern desert :960 B.R. Trandalaran raiders attack Feladan, but are driven off by the high walls, Elven spears, and an organized and well trained resistance. :953 B.R. After learning of the unsuccessful attempt to raid Feladan, an entrepreneurial Trandalaran captain decides to try trading with the elves. This turns out to be a much better plan. The item that fetches the highest price is a kidnapped female Saris. The nobleman who buys her soon learns that Saris do not make good concubines, but the facial scars only add to his already infamous reputation. Other nobles begin to desire the prestige of owning an exotic Saris maiden of their own; the Trandalarans are happy to oblige. :931 B.R. A Saris healer and priestess of Merrasat begins applying her knowledge of anatomy to her people’s existing unarmed combat system, which resembles boxing with extended claws. She develops a new system of holds, joint locks, and critical strike points, forming the basis of an entirely new, and highly effective, fighting style. :918 B.R. A novice priest of Merrasat begins doing his daily prayers while slowly performing the kata he is learning. The meditative state fills him with energy and allows him to perform wonders at his daily practice. His masters try his method, and soon develop the Ki abilities familiar to modern monks. :752 B.R. The Kingdom of Barasavus is destroyed in a great battle between humans and Dragons. :700 B.R. Raiding Kion has become a difficult and dangerous undertaking, but Saris scholars and educators fetch such a high price from the Elves that the Half-Giants refuse to give it up. The leader of a successful expedition often returns to Trandalar with enough wealth to last a lifetime. More and more, the Trandalarans begin to abandon their traditional veneration of the Mountain god (who’s name is never spoken outside of the most sacred of rites) in favor of Daggarth, god of Strength and the Ocean. The Mountain god is not pleased. :699 B.R. The Volcano of Katja on the continent of Trandalar erupts. Eruptions and related earthquakes continue for several years. The Half-Giants believe that the Mountain god rained destruction down on them in the form of fire and ash and then later ice and snow as punishment for forsaking him. They believe they cannot return until they can step from their new home to their old without touching the water or sailing upon it. :693 B.R. The Volcano of Katja ceases to rumble and the shaking of Trandalar quiets. But the eruptions have darkened the skies above Trandalar with dust and soot and the sun has been lost. :690 B.R. The Long Winter begins on Trandalar. The sun has not been seen in over two years and the climate on has turned from cold to inhospitable. With no sunlight the vegetation has died and continual rains and snows have begun freezing the lakes and rivers. :687 B.R. After struggling futilely for three more years to survive, the Half-Giants of Trandalar begin to move south. With the seas frozen they must carry their belongings. The longboats that had been frozen on the shores are dismantled and carried along with the rest. :674 B.R. Founding of Mahagra (Half-Giants) – Founded by refugees from the continent of Trandalar during the The Long Winter. Its structures are built from the wood of the Longships that the Half-Giants used long ago to raid and pillage, and then to flee the devastation of their homeland in the north. :630 B.R. Saris emissaries arrive in Feladan with an unusual offer: Saris educators would still come to Feladan, but they would do so as hired experts, not prisoners. They would be permitted, in turn, to study the elves and send regular accounts back to Kion. The elves agree. :623 B.R. Ashlander Vandus Rises to Power (Humans) – A charismatic and pragmatic leader by he name of Ashlander Vandus rises to power among the Humans. He is outspoken about Human Freedom from Dragons. He is also able to negotiate the ever-changing political climate between the two prominent factions of Dragon society. :612 B.R. Founding of Dalimond (Humans) – Dalimond was founded as an agrian town and later grew into a thriving city. Age of the Warrior-Kings - 600 B.R. - 300 B.R. :600 B.R. Vandus Declares Humans Free of Dragons – With Vandus as their undisputed leader, Humans declared themselves free from their servitude to Dragons. The announcement was met with little resistance by Dragons, who themselves were occupied wth the larger questions about how to deal with a growing and belligerent population. :597 B.R. Battle of Baden Hill (Ashlander Vandus vs. Malganival Lunus) – The only real battle between Dragons and Humans during the so-called “Human Uprising”, this battle was fought on a hill southwest of Dalimond and involved few deaths on either side. :573 B.R. Ashlander Vandus, King of the Humans and founder of Dalimond and the Kingdom of Vandus, dies. :575 B.R. Closing of The Gate of Embers (Dragon) – With a growing rift between Dragons and the growing influence of the “lesser” races, the majority of the ancients, including the Council of Elders, chooses exile through the Gate of Embers into unknown realms. They close and bury the Gate of Embers behind them. :471 B.R. The Great Schism (Dragon) :469 B.R. Founding of the Rachival Research Institute. :451 B.R. Founding of Chiconis (Helian Dragon) – Led by the great leader, Helian, a large part of Dragon society chooses self-imposed exile from their homeland of Dralk in order to found a new city in the south, Chiconis. :450 B.R. Founding of Sslanis (Sslik) :344 B.R. The founder of Chiconis and one of the greatest scholars of Dragonkind, Helian, dies and is buried deep beneath the volcano of Dralk. :323 B.R. Founding of Tazoon (Human) – The greatest city of Istaria is planned and built as a model of human ingenuity. It is intended to be a showcase of human skills, a gathering place for all races, and marks the beginning of a Human Golden-Age. Tazoon is constructed atop the ruins of the ancient city of Barasavus. Age of the Sorceror - 300 B.R. - 150 B.R. :300 B.R. Construction of the Towers of Magic :298 B.R. The Observatory is constructed on the southwestern tip of the Dalimond Peninsula. :293 B.R. Rise of Torrin Macalir :271 B.R. Human Civil War Begins. The Kingdom of Vandus is splintered, each faction vying for control. :269 B.R. The destruction of the Sleeper :268 B.R. Splintering of the Humans and Magical Schools (Torrin Macalir's Exile). The dragon known as the Entombed Will is imprisoned in a statue in Draak; many Lunus families consider withdrawing their hatchlings from the Academy due to its rampant pro-Helian leanings. The Lunus see the Entombed Will as a hero, and this action brings renewed bitterness to Lunus-Helian relationships. :258 B.R. Birth of the Fiends; Founding of Kirasanct :254 B.R. Torrin Macalir rejects Niatha Moraven's Deal; Creation of the Withered Aegis :248 B.R. Ashton Vandus reaches an agreement with the various human factions and the Vandus Confederation is created. :241 B.R. Invention of the Cargo Disk by Gnomian Tinkerers and Scholars. :196 B.R. Return of Torrin Macalir; Invasion of the Eastern Continent Age of Lamentations - 150 B.R. - 10 A.R. :150 B.R. Ensorcelment of the Satyr; Fall of Bachan (Satyr) :147 B.R. Departure of the Dryad (Dryad) :131 B.R. The city of Tazoon declares itself independent from the Vandus Confederation and renames itself “The Free City-State of Tazoon”. :112 B.R. The Withered Aegis breach the magical protections around Draak and sever it from the Dralk portal network. Three adults manage to flee to safety, but every hatchling at the Academy is slain. The three survivors, wracked with guilt, swear to remain and keep watch over the ruined city. The loss of so many hatchlings – almost an entire generation – is a crippling blow to the dragons and brings a renewed sense of fury to the Lunus and deals another blow to the relations between the two largest factions. :101 B.R. Appearance of the Shadow Dragon and Seliena the Brilliant, domination of the Entombed Will and command of the undead of Draak is entrusted to the myloc Enslavers. :78 B.R. The Great Barrier is Constructed (Withered Aegis) – The massive fortress and earthenworks constructed by the Withered Aegis effectively partitioning the Eastern Continent from the Western. :76 B.R. First Siege of Aughundell (Dwarves). It lasts nearly ten years until the Gnomes under the command of Albus Tagley arrive and relieve the beleaguered Dwarven city. :56 B.R. Rachival is attacked by an army of undead led by a powerful Lich named Sulthas Boneripper. The Battle is won by the Gnomes in the end, but their army is weary and greatly weakened. :54 B.R. Second Siege of Aughundell (Dwarves). Besieged by a force twice as large as before, the Dwarves are driven back into their mountain. The Elves, led by one of their greatest generals, a spearman named Attios, arrive and drive off the besieging army. Hadan Ironfist becomes King of the Dwarves after his father falls defending the gates to Aughundell. :49 B.R. Feladan is attacked by the undead and much of the eastern Feladan Forest is burned. The attackers are driven off, but not before they do great damage to the forest and to the eastern walls of the city. :37 B.R. Construction of Hadan's Wall (Dwarves) – The great wall that runs from the distant north near Morning Light to the south near Selen, it was commissioned by King Hadan in 47 B.R., but was not completed for another ten years. King Hadan’s goal is to prevent additional attacks against individual cities, allowing the races to concentrate their defense. :33 B.R. The first generation of Automatons is constructed by Gangaf Tagley in his research lab in Rachival. They are simple and can accept but a few basic commands. :24 B.R. A massive attack against the wall near Aughundell concentrates the combined armies of the Gnomes, Dwarves and Elves. While the battle is raging, additional undead breach Hadan’s Wall in the north and in the south. When word reaches the generals of the Gnomes and Elves, they withdraw from the battle to defend their homelands. The Dwarves, without additional support, are driven back by the massive horde of undead. In a twist of fate, the Gnomian general, Albus Tagley, the Elven general, Attios, and the Dwarven King, Hadan, are all slain during the series of battles along Hadan’s Wall. Dralnok Hammerfist succeeds Hadan as King of the Dwarves. :23 B.R. Third Siege of Aughundell (Dwarves) – The third and final siege of the city of Aughundell by the Undead Hordes. This siege was complete and many among the remaining Living Races believed the Dwarves to have been lost. This Siege lasted until just after the Battle of Tazoon and the retreat of the Undead Hordes. :21 B.R. Fall of Rachival (Gnomes). The Gnomes claim that fallen souls were being collected by the Withered Aegis and forced to fight against their own kind. This claim is not taken seriously and dismissed by the scholarly community in Tazoon. :20 B.R. A human army under the command of a young captain named Ryson Stormbringer attempts to relieve Aughundell, but is met on the plains to the west and suffers great losses. :18 B.R. Fall of Feladan (Elves). The Elves bring stories of the fallen being returned to fight for the Withered Aegis, of souls corrupted and twisted by necromancy. This corroborates earlier claims by the Gnomes and the scholars of the day vow to find a way to stop this desecration. They begin working together to find a way to thwart the Withered Aegis’ abiltiy to collect fallen souls and bind them. :16 B.R. Kirasanct is attacked by armies of the undead, but they are thrown back with great losses and are unable to breach the high walls and magical defenses of the fortress. Dalimond is also attacked by armies of the undead and is partly burned before the invaders are thrown back. :15 B.R.Battle of Chiconis. A great battle fought to the east of the city on the plains near the sea. A massive force of undead as well as many previously unseen monsters cross the Bay and begin massing for an attack. The dragons descend upon them and the battle rages for many days before the undead are thrown back into the sea. Scholars from all of the magical schools gather in Tazoon to begin working on a way :14 B.R. An Army of undead sneaks past the guard of Dalimond and Chiconis and begins plundering its way down the Dalimond Peninsula. Along the way many locales are infested, blighted, and corrupted. Eventually the army reaches The Observatory and sacks it. :13 B.R. A human and gnome army under the command of a battlemage named Dreveon attempts to retake the Observatory, but they fail. They build a system of ramparts and siege engines and lay siege to the entire section of the peninsula. :11 B.R. The Protectorate is formed by an outspoken and great leader of the Elves named Latronicus Abiectal. Latronicus is one of the great Heroes to emerge from the Fall of Feladan and is greatly revered within Feladan-in-Exile. :2 B.R. The Eight greatest scholars of the day gather in a secret location outside of Tazoon and begin preparations for the massive spell known as The Ritual. :0 A.R. Ritual of Everlasting Completed (Humans). :8 A.R. A Horde of Undead move west from the city of Aughundell. They are met on the plains east of Tazoon and a fierce battle ensues. The humans and elves slowly lose ground to the invading forces. :9 A.R. The Undead Horde reaches the walls of Tazoon and envelopes the city. Some forces push on westwards to the Tower of Nature. There, they begin blighting the land, but are unable to capture and destroy the tower itself. :10 A.R. Battle of Tazoon; Lifting of the Siege of Aughundell (All) Age of Empire - 11 A.R. to Present :11 A.R. The Great Peace Accords – A peace treaty (non-aggression pact) signed by all races present at the Battle of Tazoon. :12 A.R. First Failed Battle of Feladan (Elves) – With the Battle of Tazoon won, the Siege of Aughundell lifted, the Elves gathered their forces and attacked Feladan in great force. The fierce battle raged for days, but in the end the Elves were forced to withdraw. :13 A.R. Meira Nylami, member of The Protectorate and a Dryad Spiritist, is murdered by unknown assailants at her home in Tazoon. :17 A.R. Second Failed Battle of Feladan (Elves) – Having regrouped since the first failed attempt to retake their homeland, the Elves made another concerted attack. As before, the battle raged for days, the fighting more intense and desperate than before. But again the Elves were forced to withdraw, leaving their homeland still firmly in the grasp of the Withered Aegis. :20 A.R. — (Actual year 2004) Founding of Spirit Isle. Satyr are freed from Withered Aegis subjugation. Feladan Reclaimed and Cleansed! Release of the Dryads. Construction of the Novo Machine. The counting of the year begins on January 1, 2004. :21 A.R. - (Actual year 2005) The Gate of Embers is reopened, the Council of Elders returns and Dragons can again ascend to Ancienthood. The lost art of Lairshaping is rediscovered. :22 A.R. — (Actual year 2006) A Renewed Offensive is begun by the Withered Aegis under the command of the Avatar of Horror near the Spiritous Swamp and Harro. Nielenoss the Tinkerer invents Flying Cargo Disks. :23 A.R. - (Actual year 2007) Year of Sorrow and of Rebirth. The Dwarves celebrate their first Hammer's Rest in many decades. Gnomekindle is celebrated for the first time. :24 A.R. — (Actual year 2008) Confectioners discover many new foods and uses for foods. The Empire redraws the borders of many communities, making some larger, some more regular, and even removing some. Pax Istaria is celebrated for the first time. :30 A.R. - (Actual year 2014) Present Day Category:Istaria Category:Lore